Dork Diaries Tales Of The Not-So-Sane-Quinn
by eloquence.organa
Summary: A New Girl Popped Into WCD Middle School Can She Survive Mad Mac,Boys,Drama And Can Nikki Be Her Friend?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, NIKKI POV

Nikki Here And Someone SUPER WEIRD IS AT MY SCHOOL! Her Name Is Harleen But She Prefers To Be Called Harley

Quinn (Her Last Name Is Quinzell) She Is SUPER Weird So... She Came In Wearing A Baseball Tee That Says

"Daddy's Lil Monster" on it. And A Red And Blue Jacket, With Pigtails One Side On The Tips Is Red And The Other Blue With A Heart Under The Eye With Dripping Red Eyeshadow, On The Other Side The Was Dripping Blue Eyeshadow, With The Word Rotten On The Side Of Her Cheek (Red Side) Sorry Brianna Just Rolled In My Room With Her Puppet I Will Write Tomorrow


	2. OMG

NIKKIS POV (still)

OMG OMG OMG, You Will Never BELIVE What Harley did today! Mad Mac Went Up To Her And Said "OMG You Look Like The Crazy Bus Just Hit You" AND THEN HARLEY SAID THIS "Oh Really You Look Like You Blended Barbie,Lipgloss,A Cheap 3,000 Dollar Diamond And Drank It For Breakfast" Said Harley "Watch it You Don't Know Who Your Dealing With" Mackenzie Said, "Look Like I Am Dealing With A 70 Inch Python With Hoop Earring And Lipstick, But Don't Worry If Dealt With Worse" Harley SAID OMG YOU COULD NOT BELIEVE HER FACE! She looked like a tomato who just saw how ketchup was made LOL, I Said "WOW You Dealt With The Meanest Girl In School!" i said in amazement "Like I Said I Have Dealt With Worse (whispering) if you ever need help i can call mr.j and have her (POP) Out Of Here" I Was Kind Of Creeped Out She Was Probably Just Joking Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I Am Sorry I Have not been posting my charger broke the computer is dead so I am writing with my ipad,I will post the story now

harleys pov

hiya puddings I haven't written in a loooonnnggg time because of the car trip yes the one and only HARRRLLEEEYY QUINN has gone from gotham to westchester day country middle school, there are average people over there and I am here to make them unique  
(Not Crazy) there is this one girl Mackenzie Hollister she is a little...A LITTLE i can't say it. I need to call deadshot about this if you know what I mean ? Mackenzie seems to have around 40,000,000,000 in her saving (which is probably lip gloss  
and lipstick money) dont tell but I have morethere is this one nice girl,I think she is bullied by that cobra too. I like her she also. has 2 adorable bffs. Her name is Jamie...JK Its Niki Maxwell that would look good as Niki Max A supervillan name.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki POV

Hey I had a crazy week first Brandon asked me out! SQEEEEEEEE I did not know if its a date of were hanging out as friends

Here's the text message

Brandon: Hey Nikki I was thinking mabey we could go to The five guys next week

Me:Okay!

So we go to the five guys and yes was wearing the exact same outfit from the day we kissed

So 20 minutes later we were eating the pizza

And we got closer and closer until

Ugh! Brianna came into my room with a sock puppet and peanut butter this better be good


	5. Secret Revealed

Sorry I haven't updated! I got busy with other stories!

Dear Diary,

Today Harley totally roasted McKenzie! OMG SQEEEEN it was awesome!

"Hey Dork 1,2,3 and then crazy Dork!" Mckenzie cackled like and evil witch. (No offence to witches, just bad ones. Like that unbridge person from Harry Potter)

"Hey Evil Clone 1 and 2 and evil *BEEP*" Harley smiled while saying.

Chloe,Zoey, and I were SHOOK!

"How dare you use those words with me! Wait until my father hears about this" never mind. She's Draco.

"Okay... bubye" Harley said no flinching an inch.

She looked at her with a horrible look.

She sashayed away. I HATE IT WHEN SHE SASHAYS!

Then the school started to clap! And then Brandon looked at me, which melted me! I was literally a pile of thick goo! SQEEE

THE NEXT DAY!

I woke up and got a text

"My father gave me permission to do some things. I know your secret Nikki. You little buggy Bratty, BUG GIRL" McKenzie texted me.

I got the ...

"You will follow my Harley to back off and leave Chloe and zoey. And... BRANDON!" Her vicious world cut me through my heart like a deadly tiger, I was slowly bleeding. From the inside

 **Sorry I haven't written. I have gotten bored with this story. I will end it in a month or 2. I love you all!**

 **-Lila**


End file.
